Shawn Anderson
Shawn Anderson is an American football running back for the St. Louis Rams. He played college football at Oregon. The St. Louis Rams selected him with the 99th overall pick in the 2017 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Anderson was born in Gresham, Oregon, the fourth largest city in the state. His father Ron was an engineer, and his mother Stacy was a teacher. Anderson was a talented player on the football field, rushing for over 1500 yards his senior season. Recruiting Anderson was considered a 5 star running back and he was courted by every school in the Pacific Northwest. After receiving scholarship offers from Oregon, Oregon State, Washington, Washington State, and Boise State, Anderson decided to become an Oregon Duck. College Career Anderson attended Oregon. He finished a degree in General Studies. 2013 Season Anderson suffered an injury early on in summer practices before his freshman season. It was intended that he be redshirted, but unfortunately the paperwork did not go through. 2014 Season In his sophomore season at Oregon, Anderson became the team's starter. In week 2 against Wisconsin, Anderson exploded for 129 yards on 16 carries and 2 touchdowns, a major coming out party for the highly touted recruit. Against Washington in week 7, Anderson had his first collegiate fumble after being hit in the backfield by Dhani Panfil. He fumbled again a week later against #1 Boise State. However, he bounced back in week 9 against California with a 13 carry, 101 yard performance. Against Washington State in week 12, Anderson had the best game of his freshman season, exploding for 133 yards and 4 touchdowns. He ended the season with 5 100+ yard games. 2015 Season Now a junior, Anderson became the focal point of the Oregon Ducks' offense. He started the season off with a bang, rushing for 149 yards and 2 scores against Purdue. The week after that, Anderson had the best game of his collegiate career, going off on SDSU for 338 yards and 4 touchdowns on only 20 attempts. Anderson continued to steamroll teams in the early part of 2015, and became an important checkdown for Jasen Broadnax in the passing game. After a very strong start, Anderson faded near the end of the season. Against Oregon State in the annual rivalry game, Anderson picked up 127 yards and 2 touchdowns. He was put into the All-PAC-12 2nd team for his efforts. 2016 Season As a senior, Anderson was expected to dominate the PAC-12. Against San Diego State in Week 3, Anderson fumbled twice as the Ducks were shockingly upset 27-21. He had perhaps the worst game of his career in Week 5 against Miami (FL), where he rushed for 25 yards on 10 carries and fumbled once. As the conference part of Oregon's 2016 schedule started, Anderson continued to put up incredible statistics, but the Ducks struggled. Against Oregon State in rivalry week, Anderson would catch his lone receiving touchdown in his collegiate career. He finished his senior season with 10 100+ yard games, and was selected to the All-Pac-12 1st team. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft Before the combine, Anderson was considered one of the top three running back prospects for the draft, with of Chester Dorenbros of Syracuse and Michael Shoemaker of Northwestern. During the 2017 NFLHC Combine, Anderson was one of nine running backs invited. He was invited to private workouts with the Houston Texans. Combine Statistics Draft Anderson was selected in the 3rd round of the 2017 NFL Draft by the St. Louis Rams. Anderson was the fourth running back taken in this draft. He signed a 4 year, $12 million deal. St. Louis Rams 2017 Season Anderson came straight into the starting line up, beating out former starter Bradie Sapp. In week 1 against the Seattle Seahawks, Anderson scored his first professional rushing touchdown. The next week against the New York Giants, Anderson caught his first receiving touchdown. Against the Washington Redskins in Week 5 Monday Night Football, Anderson suffered his first professional fumble. Against the New England Patriots in week 9, Anderson had his first multi-touchdown game, catching two receiving touchdowns. In week 11 up against the Arizona Cardinals, Anderson rushed for 74 yards and 2 touchdowns on the ground. Professional Statistics Player Rating : Category:Oregon Ducks Players Category:St. Louis Rams Players